


梦

by Mereeeee



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereeeee/pseuds/Mereeeee
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Park Woojin
Comments: 2





	梦

收到金东贤久违的kkt时，朴佑镇在海云台吹海风。从前玩闹时他当着金东贤的面给他设置了特别消息提醒，还要摇晃手机告诉他：这样哥来消息我就不会错过了。只是方才听见那提示音，朴佑镇还以为海浪催眠耳朵，幻听来偷袭了。

金东贤说他到首尔了，朴佑镇有点怅然，捏着手机不知道怎么回复。他想为什么我们总是在错过呢。

最后他再听不进浪音，发过去一条：我在釜山。

去釜山干嘛，金东贤问他。

他彼时蹲在海岸边，海腥气一股股地冲上来，他抱着手机写了又删，踌躇半天才发一句：来看海。

金东贤干脆一个电话打过来，问他什么时候回首尔，朴佑镇敷衍说还不知道，电话那头沉默一瞬，告诉他说，我只请了一天假。

而他轻描淡写：是吗，那也不够休息吧。你费这路途干什么，不如坐新干线去北海道玩一圈。

金东贤直接把电话挂了。

忙音跟海水涌上来的频率出奇地一致，一下又一下，到最后戛然而止，电流声弹进朴佑镇耳膜里。他没问金东贤什么时候走，彼时早上九点，釜山去首尔大概三个小时，够金东贤从东京一路赶来，有余裕的话甚至可以回到他们的小出租屋里。

朴佑镇还是去火车站买了票，车次很频繁，不消多时他就坐上了车，摘下帽子遮住脸开始酝酿睡意。

他们怎么永远在路上？他不知道金东贤为什么突然回来，不知道此刻奔赴过去会得到什么，也不知道自己究竟还值不值得金东贤如此周折，特意请假回家。他等车的时候顺手查了机票，发现金东贤坐的还是红眼航班。

回到家时没有人出来迎接他，门口摆着一双皮鞋，属于金东贤那双拖鞋已经被主人穿进了卧室。朴佑镇轻手轻脚地推开卧室门，发现金东贤睡得很熟。

他还是饿了，就煮了两包泡面，打算过会儿去叫金东贤起床，起来吃午餐。

第二次他走进卧室，试了很多种方法，最后败给了金东贤迷糊里的一声嘟囔，撒娇一样，让他胡作非为的手直接停在半空里，又颓然地收回了。他蹲着，双手乖乖地搭在了膝盖上，歪着头看金东贤熟睡的样子。

他看过很多次，但在这样的心境里是第一次。郁结一样，复杂又粘稠，他想凑过去亲亲金东贤的鼻尖，又怕一发不可收拾，扰了人的白日梦。

他吃掉了那一锅面，又把锅给刷了，里外收拾好了厨房，最后窝在客厅沙发上，百无聊赖地看电视。他发现只有一格的电视声音很催眠，所以昏昏欲睡也无妨了，谁让他早起跑去看日出，却被阴天闹得郁闷，吹了四个小时的海风。

可他又想就这么睡了金东贤怎么办，两个人非得这么一个等一个，最后错开到只剩几小时温存吗。于是他也发现了睡前胡思乱想会做乱梦，混着嗡嗡的电视节目闹得他差点翻下沙发。

他惊醒时看见金东贤，以为还在梦里面。

很多个梦都是这样，睁开眼金东贤在眼前，或者伏在耳畔说一些他永远听不清的话。他时常想或许这是他应得的最后一点怜惜，模糊的声音可以在日后的记忆里被重塑和美化。他盯着金东贤，金东贤也盯着他，站在沙发旁，手里拿着一杯水。

啊，你醒了。金东贤开口，用那种勉强惊喜的声调，语尾上扬一瞬，却只扯出一个尴尬的弧度。

朴佑镇起身，接过那杯水，温水柔软地滑过食道，金东贤坐到他旁边，不失得体地空了一手掌的距离。朴佑镇缠过去，攀住金东贤瘦削的肩膀，示弱一样拉长了声音叫：哥——

金东贤只嗯一声，悄悄地、平和地，他像对待一个会撒娇的小动物，用鼻息带出一丝兴趣，嘴角条件反射一样翘起来。

空气凝固几瞬，朴佑镇又不说话了，金东贤的手绕到他背上，揽住他，指尖一下下地敲在他皮肤上，给他敲出了一片鸡皮疙瘩，爬山虎一样长满了他的后背，甚至要伸长触手、钻过皮肉，去刺激他敏感万倍的心脏。

痒，但是他没有阻止金东贤，就那样痒着，毛孔张开，神经末梢簇拥着聚集到那一点，争着去被小小的指尖爱抚。

他一直沉默着。

金东贤问他：你去海云台了？

他点头。他猜到金东贤可能知道了自己的意图，就更安静了，呼吸都放缓不少。金东贤不再敲他的后背，就只是懒散地靠着、贴住。

朴佑镇想去看日出，只是偶然想起某个星期三，学长金东贤拿了两张车票，问他：去不去看海。他是个乖孩子，要不要搭上学长的车这个决定居然耗费了他一整个下午。

他们在大巴上看着太阳落进山谷，到达釜山站时已经是夜晚了。因为是夏天，所以海边仍旧有帐篷和人烟，还有人放一些小型的焰火，闪着光在月亮旁炸开。海浪涌上来、陷下去，哗啦啦地在两个人中间漫开。

金东贤说他去租帐篷，朴佑镇就待在原地，有小女孩举着仙女棒从他身边跑过，呼地一下，仿佛一个火种跑远了。夜晚看不太清海岸线，就只有黑暗不停涌动，沙砾隐隐约约反光。朴佑镇察觉到什么东西正在撞击心脏，他看见金东贤拎着帐篷朝他走近，腿就不受大脑控制地迈开了，跑到金东贤身边，又不知道自己想要做什么，只混乱地盯着那双眼睛看。

他胸口起伏，呼吸有些急促，却不是因为那几步跑。

金东贤好整以暇地朝他笑。

朴佑镇最后说：刚刚我看到有人玩仙女棒，我们去买几根吧。

烟花带着小小的光圈，嗞嗞地响，火星坠落进沙地里，埋掉了一些东西。金东贤突然叫朴佑镇，喊他的全名，敛了笑意，直勾勾地看着他，无端凌厉。

朴佑镇来回回避，但总会被逼迫着掉进那双眼睛里，下坠时他听到金东贤笃定地问他：你喜欢我，对吧。

后来他们靠在一起，坐在帐篷里，听海浪声一阵又一阵，沉默太催眠，朴佑镇睡着了，沙地硌得他睡不好，乱梦做了一个接一个，吓出了一身冷汗，醒过来的时候天蒙蒙亮，金东贤不见身影。

他起身，走到帐篷外面，看金东贤拿着手机拍雾蒙蒙的云。金东贤拍了多久，他就在他身后站了多久，直到太阳开始发光，挤出一个弧线时，金东贤才转身，果不其然被朴佑镇吓了一跳。他复又笑，作势去掐朴佑镇的腰，怪他故意吓人，还说自己刚想去叫他……太阳在他身后慢慢地挣出来，一大片光就洒进整片海里。

朴佑镇是想念那样的日出，才跑去了釜山。他早就没那么乖，逃课也逃得心安理得，放下做了一半的课题，跟教授说要去散心找灵感，没曾想把金东贤找回来了。

他有过很多这样的突发行动，比如要突然穿越大半个城市去一家刨冰店、一个游乐园，他以为能够这样一点点像打卡一样把远在日本的金东贤赶出自己的心里，却发现在最后一关大Boss本人满血复活、如期而至，还要揽着他，窝在沙发上，把自己抓进他的气味里。

他嗅几下，从回忆里面挣脱出来，金东贤却又说：你记得那个一样的梦吗。

随即他缓缓地、用平淡的声调叙述这个故事，朴佑镇不知道他的目的，只好继续安静地听，被他用另一个回忆拢住，好像故事的另一个主人公不是他。那个梦境仍然在朴佑镇的夜半留有一席之地，却被金东贤阐述得带上了一些旖旎和迷幻。明明只是跳跃却平凡的一场日出，在回程的大巴上他们沉浸进去复盘，到达终点时两人睁眼，朴佑镇兴奋地说——哥，我梦到了日出，但是和今天的不太一样。

他说我们半身在海里，太阳也埋着一半，水撞在陨石上，你跟我说再往深处走。

但金东贤今天说，他记得那时他们在水下牵住手，水流甚至没有余地渗进去，醒来时撞进朴佑镇发亮的眼睛，像能从里面看到坠落进海里缓慢下沉的那颗巨大恒星。他说他一心要把朴佑镇拉进自己的世界里，不惜靠近高温一起融化、或者溺亡。

他第一次这么外放地向朴佑镇解释自己的感情，把那颗奇怪的心和太阳绑在一起，把梦境最后埋在海面里的心思盛到了现实里。他对朴佑镇说，你问我为什么这么赶，但是还好我追到了、赶上了，我想把这些说给你听。

你不能离开我，金东贤最后敲定了。

时针指到六点，他们最后交换了无数个吻，却没有时间更进一步，朴佑镇只是眨眨眼，问金东贤什么时候离开，金东贤亲亲他额头，没有回答他，只是蛊惑一样说：是不是没睡好，困的话就睡吧，走之前会叫醒你的。

他最后被教授的电话吵醒，睡得头昏脑胀，胡乱应下了今天一定去学校，看向时钟时已经是早上八点了。他迷糊地叫东贤哥，撑起来去玄关看那双被收得很好的拖鞋，又像要抓住什么一样冲进卧室。

他的太阳升起来了，还是一起溺毙在深海里，他不得而知。水流最后冲散了双手吗？可他被千里迢迢而来的梦抓紧了。

End.


End file.
